Naruto's Evil Twin III: Konoha Invasion
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Today is Naruto's fourteenth birthday...but it's his evil twin brother's birthday too! Oturan is planning to invade Konoha...can Naruto stop him?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Party

Naruto's Evil Twin III: Konoha Invasion

_Well, it looks like it's Round 3 with Naruto's Evil Twin...and guess what? He's going to invade Konoha! That's right...he's going to bring some friends! Not good!_

_But for now I hope you'll enjoy a chapter that happens to be more relaxed before he shows up...I personally think you're going to like it...why you ask? Because it's going to be about Naruto's birthday! Heh heh!_

**Chapter 1: Birthday Party**

Naruto was very excited. Today was finally his birthday! Once again Jiraiya had let him off of training so that he could celebrate. He was personally glad that his tutor decided to be generous with him every once in a while. Then again, he kept on getting stronger and stronger.

Hopefully in due time he would be ready to save Sasuke Uchiha from the evil Orochimaru...then again, Jiraiya said he still wouldn't be ready for a long time.

Oddly enough, he mentioned that another ninja volunteered to be his apprentice...Naruto wondered who it could possibly be.

But for now, he felt like celebrating...it was rather unfortunate that Sasuke...would not show up for it...but at least his friends hopefully would.

Curious, he decided to head to his apartment to see if his friends threw him a surprise party. However, they didn't seem to be there.

"Hmmm..." wondered Naruto.

However, his landlord was happy to help him throw a birthday party, gathering balloons for him and whatnot. Heck, he even baked him a cake with his face on it. He even sent out invitations to Naruto's friends.

"That's better!" he exclaimed.

Sure enough, Naruto's friends began to arrive. Oddly enough, the first one to do so was Hinata Hyuga.

"Hi there, Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hey there, Naruto!" answered Hinata. "Am I the first one here?"

"Oddly enough, you actually are." nodded the ninja.

"That's nice." realized Hinata. "Should we wait for the others?"

"Probably." answered Naruto.

Hinata nodded as she went to sit down on a row of conveniently-located chairs.

Sure enough, the next person was arrive was none other than his apprentice, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Oh my gosh! I love birthday parties!" exclaimed the boy.

"I bet you do." nodded Naruto.

Konohamaru went to sit down next to Hinata.

"Hi there!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Hey there, Hinata! I heard that you're infatuated with my teacher!" exclaimed Konohamaru.

Hinata's cheeks turned red.

"Do you really have to reveal that to him? I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet..." answered Hinata.

"Sorry." apologized Naruto's apprentice.

The next person to arrive, as it turned out, was Sakura Haruno.

"Hi there, Naruto! I heard that today's your fourteenth birthday! Just try not to go crazy..." answered Sakura.

"I won't, I won't." nodded the genin.

Sakura went to sit down next to Konohamaru.

"Are you on your best behavior?" inquired Sakura, pulling out a voodoo doll of Konohamaru.

"Yes, I am!" bellowed Naruto's apprentice.

The next friend of Naruto's to arrive was Rock Lee, who saluted Naruto with respect.

"Hey there Rock Lee! I remember you from our mission when we went to take down the Sound Four." noted Naruto.

"Yes! My sensei was so proud of me..." noted Rock Lee.

"I bet he was." nodded Naruto.

Rock Lee went to sit down next to Sakura.

"Uh...hi there." answered Sakura.

Rock Lee saluted Sakura with respect.

"He sure respects me, doesn't he?" noted the kunoichi.

The next person to arrive was...Neji Hyuga.

"Hello there, Naruto. I heard that Hinata came to visit your birthday party..." answered Neji.

"Yes...she was the first person here." answered Naruto.

"Was she?" inquired Neji.

Neji went to sit down next to Rock Lee.

"Hey there, Neji! How is your training going?" inquired the martial artist.

"Pretty good...I heard that Hinata defeated a member of the Sound Four...then again, so did I." noted Neji.

"Yeah...I actually went up against Kidomaru, just like you did." answered Rock Lee.

"Really?" inquired the Hyuga clan member.

Rock Lee nodded his head.

"What a coincidence." noted Neji.

The next person to arrive was...Tenten...who for some reason nobody knew what her last name was, except for maybe Neji.

"Hey there Tenten...how are you doing?" inquired Naruto.

"I'm doing fine!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Funny...despite being a member of Team Guy you don't actually seem to be a...guy." answered the genin.

"I know...it surprises everyone." nodded the kunoichi.

Tenten went to sit down next to Neji.

"Hey there Tenten...do you want to go on a date later?" inquired the taijutsu specialist.

"Sure, why not!" exclaimed Tenten.

"I wonder when those two hooked up..." inquired Naruto.

The next person to arrive on the scene was...Kiba Inuzaka, one of Hinata's teammates.

"Hello there, Naruto! Er, are dogs allowed in this apartment?" inquired Kiba.

"I think so, why?" answered the genin.

"Alright then...Akamaru, come here!" exclaimed the boy.

"Arf arf!" bellowed Akamaru, rushing towards his master.

"It was nice of you to bring your dog with you." noted Naruto.

Kiba went to sit down next to Tenten.

"Gee, your puppy is so cute." noted the kunoichi.

"Thank you." answered Kiba.

The next person to arrive on the scene was Shino Aburame.

"Hey there Naruto. I heard that you were having a birthday party." spoke Shino.

"Yes, I am!" exclaimed the genin.

"This apartment...wouldn't have happened to be fumigated recently, would it? Sometimes my bugs can get out of control..." asked the Aburame clan member.

"When was the last time that happened?" inquired Naruto.

"I...honestly can't remember." answered Shino.

"Well, I think you'll be fine! We haven't had to fumigate this place in years!" exclaimed the genin.

"That's a relief." nodded the bug user as he went to sit down next to Kiba.

"Hey there Shino! Are you excited for Naruto's birthday party?" he inquired.

"I...guess." answered Shino. For some strange reason, no matter the situation, he never really felt any emotion.

"Is something the matter?" he inquired.

"No, I'm feeling fine." he answered.

"If you say so." nodded Kiba.

The next person to arrive at Naruto's birthday party was Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey there Naruto! I'm like so excited for your birthday party!" she exclaimed.

"I'm excited for it too!" answered Naruto.

Ino went to sit down next to Shino...who for some strange reason had a very similar name.

"I'm starting to feel a little creeped out..." murmured Ino.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you." answered Shino, knowing how creepy his bugs could be.

"It's fine." answered the kunoichi.

The next person to arrive was Choji Akimichi...who unfortunately got stuck in the door.

"A little help?" inquired Choji.

"Sure!" exclaimed Naruto, grabbing onto Choji's arms.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for him to break free.

"Thanks." answered the boy as he went to sit down next to Ino.

"Heh heh, Choji is so cute." thought Ino as he did so.

The next person to arrive was Shikamaru Nara.

"Hey there Naruto..." said Shikamaru, who was feeling a bit sleepy.

"It was nice of you to take a break from napping to show up to my birthday party." said Naruto.

"You're welcome...though personally that chair looks rather comfortable..." said Shikamaru as he went to sit down next to Choji.

"I sure hope that he doesn't fall asleep during the party..." thought Choji.

"Is that everyone?" inquired Naruto.

"Not quite." answered the landlord.

Curious, Naruto wondered who else would decide to come to his party...he suddenly took a good guess.

"The Sand Siblings?" inquired the boy.

"Correct." he nodded.

Sure enough, the next person to arrive to Naruto's party was Temari.

"Hey there Naruto. Were you surprised that we were invited?" asked the kunoichi.

"Not too much, I guess." answered Naruto.

Temari went to sit down next to Shikamaru, who began to blush.

"Hopefully she'll be able to keep me awake, at least." thought Shikamaru.

The second-to-last person to arrive at Naruto's party was Kankuro, who was holding a ventriloquist dummy.

"Hey there Kankuro...are you practicising ventriloquism now?" inquired the boy.

"Why not? People always said that I was a puppetmaster." answered the sand ninja.

"Yeah..." nodded Naruto.

Kankuro went to sit down next to Temari.

"So, how is ventriloquism going for you?" inquired Temari.

"I can't seem to think of any good jokes..." answered Kankuro.

"Oh." nodded the kunoichi.

The last person to arrive to Naruto's party was...Gaara.

"Hey there Gaara! It's good to see a fellow jinchuriki showed up to my party." answered Naruto.

"I'm glad to see you care." nodded Gaara as he went to sit down next to Kankuro.

"Is that everyone?" inquired the genin.

The landlord nodded.

"Alright then, it's time to party!" exclaimed Naruto.

And so Naruto did...there was lots of games such as pin the tail on the donkey (which Kiba was able to do with ease), throwing darts (which Tenten naturally excelled at) , musical chairs (unfortunately, Choji broke one of the chairs, but other than that, they had fun), and batting the pinata (which Shikamaru of all people played).

Suffice to say, Naruto had a lot of fun on his birthday...and to an extent so did his friends. Even Gaara, Shino, and Neji had smiles on their faces.

Sure enough, it was time to blow out the candles and unwrap the presents. Naruto decided to wish that Konoha would remain safe forever.

As it turned out, Hinata had got him a chocolate bar, Konohamaru had built a dream helmet for him (similar to the one he had built for Hinata previously), Sakura had given him some bandaids (in case he found himself beat up), Rock Lee had gotten him an action figure, Neji Hyuga had gotten him another action figure (oddly enough), Tenten had gotten him some throwing darts (which he decided he would use on his picture of Orochimaru later), Kiba had gotten him a chew toy (in case he ever decided to get a dog), Shino had gotten him a magnifying glass (if he ever wanted to examine insects), Ino had gotten him some clothes (if he ever wanted to look fashionable), Choji had gotten him some ramen, Shikamaru Naru had gotten him a shogi gameboard, Temari had gotten him a fan (in case he needed to cool off, Kankuro had gotten him a dummy (much like the one he had been holding earlier), and Gaara had gotten him a shovel (so that he could play in a sandbox).

"Wow, these presents are awesome. Thanks, you guys!" exclaimed Naruto.

Shortly afterwards, his friends began to leave. It had been a fun day, but all good things must come to an end. Curiously enough, Hinata decided to save herself for last.

"That was a great party, Naruto!" exclaimed Hinata.

However, she noticed that Naruto seemed to be a bit...upset.

"Is something the matter?" she inquired.

"It's just...today's also the birthday of my evil twin brother...Oturan...we were born on the same day." noted the genin.

"Oh." realized Hinata.

"I'm kind of feeling sorry for him...he's stuck at an insane asylum while I get to throw an epic birthday party..." noted Naruto.

"Didn't he try to kill us by sending us down a waterfall with sharp rocks at the bottom?" inquired the kunoichi.

"Well yeah, but still...do you think I would have turned out better if I was the one who had the nine-tailed wolf inside me instead of the nine-tailed fox?" inquired Naruto.

"I would like to think that you would..." noted Hinata.

"I just hope that he can get the help he needs...at least the men in the white coats are good at what they do." answered the genin.

"Maybe if he gets better you could invite him to your next birthday party?" asked the kunoichi.

"Maybe..." answered Naruto.

_Meanwhile at St. Bulldog's Secure Center For Criminally Insane Genin..._

Oturan was absolutely infuriated. Today was his birthday, but none of the doctors even bothered to remember it. Everyone should have known how important it was! He was a very important ninja...or a VIN for short!

But no! The mental doctors took no notice of him or his birthday! All they ever did really was to give him some pills to help him relax...admittedly, they worked surprisingly well...but they also suppressed his thoughts about world domination. It was driving him insane!

Well, more insane than usual.

Speaking of which, it was time for his next dose.

"Here are your pills." said the doctor as he stuffed them in his mouth.

"Why do they hate my hegemonial plans so much?" he thought to himself. All he wanted was to conquer Konoha and become the Sixth Hokage so that he could oppress its citizens. Was that too much to ask?

Then again, if he wanted to do that, he would probably have to assassinate the Fifth Hokage, something that was considered by everyone in Konoha to be a major taboo in their culture.

Why would it be such a big deal if she was gone? All that would miss her was her fellow Sannin Jiraiya...her honourary grandson (and his twin brother) Naruto, her apprentice Shizune, and her fellow apprentice Sakura Haruno...and her giant slug summon Katsuyu...

To be honest with himself, he had lost track of how much time he had spent in the mental asylum. According to the calendar on the wall, it had been around two months, but to him it had felt like all eternity.

Personally, he wished that as a fourteenth birthday present, he would be broken out of the asylum so that he could resume his demented plans...but unfortunately, he was not in a voluntary clinic.

And to make matters worse, his strait jacket was beginning to become quite itchy...and since it was restraining his arms, how was he going to scratch himself?

"If only somebody would come along to break me out of this miserable place..." he murmured.

However, his pleas would not go unanswered.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Oturan Uzumaki." said a familiar-sounding voice.

"Where have I heard that voice before?" he thought.

Curious, he decided to take a closer look...and nearly gasped in shock.

Why, it was none other than the assassin he had hired to help him kill his brother and Hinata, Tsukiko Hyuga!

"Sure, he's right this way..." explained the doctor.

As it turned out, she had apparently infilitrated the facility by pretending to be a mental institutionalist, judging from the white lab coat she was wearing.

"Tsukiko, is that you? You came to rescue me!" bellowed Oturan in excitement.

"Shh! Be quiet, I'm undercover here!" whispered Tsukiko.

"Sorry...is there any particular reason you came to help me?" murmured Naruto's evil twin.

"Well...considering you paid me far more ryo than any other than my clients...I decided to do a little overtime." explained the kunochi.

"This is the best birthday present ever!" bellowed Oturan.

"It is? Well, happy birthday then." answered the kunoichi.

"You're my best friend in the history of ever!" exclaimed the ninja.

"That's very sweet of you." nodded the assassin.

"By the way, how did you break out of prison? I'm pretty sure Tsunade locked you away too." noted Oturan.

"Oh, I had some help with that one." explained Tsukiko.

"Woohoo!" bellowed a pink-haired, moustached kunoichi standing next to Tsukiko. As it turns out, it was Hatsu Haruno, who had helped him escape from prison the last time one of his evil schemes went sour.

"I have to admit, she's pretty fast...every time she runs, she leaves behind trails of smoke...that happen to be made of tear gas." explained Tsukiko.

"I knocked out all the prison guards!" bellowed Hatsu.

"Yeah, keep it down...anyways, we need to get you a disguise. Fortunately, they had plenty of spare lab coats..." noted Tsukiko.

Sure enough, the kunoichi ripped off the strait jacket Oturan was wearing, though in the process this left him shirtless.

"Wow, you are like so attractive without your shirt on!" bellowed Hatsu.

Oturan shrugged and decided to flex his muscles for Hatsu, causing her to squeal.

"I hope that I don't have to keep reminding you two that we need to keep a low profile." said Tsukiko as she handed Oturan a pair of glasses to help him disguise himself.

Sneaking their way out of the facility, Oturan began to celebrate. He was free!

"I'm free! Now to finally get revenge on my idiot twin brother!" bellowed Oturan.

"Yeah, about that...I decided to do a background check on him before I went to bust you out, and I discovered something that will likely be an obstacle to that." said Tsukiko.

"Right, of course." nodded Tsukiko.

"Well, here's your birthday present then." answered the kunoichi, glad to have given him a birthday present of sorts.

"Like...what?" inquired the genin.

"Well, judging from that massive birthday party he had today, he has a lot of friends..." answered the kunoichi.

"What?! Who would be friends with that stupid loser?!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Here's a list." explained Tsukiko as she handed Oturan a list of his friends.

"Wow...you weren't kidding..." noted Oturan.

"Fortunately, I managed to compile a list of their powers and abilities to help us find somebody to deal with them...the only problem was, where are we going to find ninja that will join our cause?" inquired Tsukiko curiously.

"Wow, there are like so many ninja inside this asylum!" exclaimed Hatsu.

As it turns out, she had swiped a list of the ninja imprisoned inside the facility and what their therapists should watch out for.

"You're a genius!" bellowed Oturan as she took the list from her.

"I am?" inquired Hatsu.

"This will be perfect for finding henchmen to deal with Naruto's lame friends!" exclaimed the genin.

"OK...who should we bust out first?" asked Tsukiko.

"Well, according to this list of the foolish ninja that have chosen to align themselves with my obnoxious brother, Hinata Hyuga is part of Team 8, along with two other ninja by the name of Kiba Inuzaka and Shino Aburame.

Checking the list of insane ninja to see who would be best qualified to deal with them, Oturan noticed on the list that there was a girl with an unhealthy obsession with cats by the name of Kai Hashimoto and the deranged son of a local exterminator by the name of Kiyoshi Nakamaru.

Suffice to say, they sounded like they would be perfect for dealing with Hinata's two companions.

Sure enough, there was a doctor trying to persuade Kai not to be so obsessed with cats by holding a black cat in front of her and telling her how unlucky they were.

Unfortunately for the doctor, he found himself being punched in the face by Tsukiko while Oturan gleefully released Kai from her room.

"Yes! Now I can hug all the cats I want!" she exclaimed, hugging the black kitten as she did so.

Shortly afterwards, Oturan released Kiyoshi from his room, who was happy to be able to exterminate bugs once again...including those belonging to the Aburame clan. Curiously enough, he was wearing a gas mask...that the mental institutionalists had decided not to confiscate from him.

Afterwards, Oturan, Tsukiko, Hatsu, and their new friends went on to release Hikaru Saito, a ninja obsessed with shiny lights, Hayate Matsuda, a skinny ninja that could stretch himself to astonishing proportions, and Chika Nishimura, a ninja that specialized in relaxing her mind as well as using genjutsu.

Suffice to say, it looked like they would be a good match for Team 10.

Not stopping there, Oturan's now sizable legion of doom released a kunoichi by the name of Sixsixsix, who much like Oturan himself was obsessed with being evil, Stone Chan, a ninja who for some strange reason could not use taijutsu or genjutsu but was able to use all five types of elemental chakra for ninjutsu, and Michi Hyuga...an evil ninja sniper who Oturan actually recognized.

"Wait, you actually recognize this guy?" inquired Tsukiko.

"Yeah...I persuaded him that his clan didn't care about him whatsoever...and that he should try turning to the dark side...everyone knows that the dark side had cookies." explained Oturan

"OK then..." said the Hyuga clan member.

Hopefully they would be able to take care of Team Guy...now, all that was left were the Sand Siblings.

Oddly enough, as it turned out, there were three imprisoned ninja inside the mental asylum from another country known by the name of the Snow Siblings.

Oturan released all three Snow Siblings from prison. They were known by the names of Takeshi, a muscular ninja that specialized in earth-based jutsu and wielded an enormous sledgehammer (which Oturan and his now numerous companions retrieved for him), Takumi (who liked to play with explosive clay), and Yuki, who much like Michi before her was corrupted by Oturan.

"You corrupted her too? Darn Oturan, you're really good at persuading people to turn to the dark side." noted Tsukiko.

"Heh heh. I sure am. I just told her that freezing people like popsicles was awesome and she went right with it!" nodded Oturan.

Oddly enough, the Snow Siblings and their village used to be friends with Konoha before Jiraiya was intoxicated and told everyone that Konoha was better than their village could ever hope to be...something Tsunade will never leave him alone about.

"It's his loss." thought the genin.

Oddly enough, before he decided to impersonate his brother (which lead to one thing happening after another in a chain of events), he used to train with a diabolical ninja by the name of Rikuto. Curiously, he was terrified by women and told Oturan to stay away from them...which he found to be ironic considering his two closest companions were both female.

But what did he know?

"Alright then...let's form a plan to conquer Konoha, shall we?" inquired Oturan.

And so Oturan and his thirteen henchmen began to form a plan to conquer Konoha and destroy his brother Naruto.

_Uh-oh! Oturan has escaped from the asylum...and he's brought friends! Is Naruto going to make it out in one piece this time? He was kind of...lucky the last time he encountered his brother._

_Suffice to say, it looks like Oturan's going to have a fourteenth birthday party of his own...I hope you enjoy this latest installment in my little Naruto series..._

_So, goodbye then!_


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Tactics

Naruto's Evil Twin III: Konoha Invasion

_In this chapter, Oturan's going to plan out his invasion of Konoha...Naruto is once again in grave danger, to say the very least._

_Hopefully Naruto and his friends will prepare for the worst...it'd REALLY be a good idea for them to do so._

**Chapter 2: Battle Tactics**

Tsunade was not having a good day. Once again she had won a lot of money at gambling (though admittedly, this was helping her pay off her enormous debt). Not long afterwards, she had received reports that no less than a dozen psychopaths had escaped from St. Bulldog's Secure Center For Criminally Insane Genin.

How could so many of them had escaped? Had the guards been slacking off on duty or something?

Then she discovered that one of the escaped criminals was none other than Oturan. She immediately began to feel worried.

"Not again..." murmured Tsunade. The last time he had escaped, he had nearly killed Naruto and Hinata. Apparently, he was the one responsible for all this.

Judging from all the criminals he had busted out of the asylum, he was planning something big. Could it be that he was planning to bring Konoha to its knees?

"Not by my watch, he's not." said Tsunade.

Immediately, she ordered ANBU to hunt down the escaped inmates and return them back where they belong. However, as she did so, she began to wonder how Oturan himself managed to escape.

Curious, she decided to read another report that she had received...apparently, Tsukiko and Hatsu had both broken out of prison.

"Now I'm really having a bad day..." she thought. Unfortunately for Naruto and Hinata, Oturan had hired an assassin to assist him in his evil plans...and judging from the fact that Oturan had paid her twice the ryo that he had promised her in her contract, she was pretty good at her job.

Also, Sakura's evil twin sister had apparently joined him in his cause as well...judging from the few stories that Sakura had told her about her evil twin, she was as insane as he was.

Apparently, it was in her best interest to capture the apprehended criminals as soon as possible.

"He's not going to be a free genin on my watch." spoke Tsunade. He simply had too much to answer for. It was bad enough that he had impersonated his own brother and locked him in his own closet...but setting up a deathtrap for Naruto and Hinata? That was just plain unforgivable.

She just hoped that the pills she had instructed the doctors to give to Oturan were actually working. He had been in the asylum for two months, after all. The sooner he was sane, the better.

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe we're free!" bellowed Yuki.

"Yeah...I'm having a hard time believing it too...then again, it is my fourteenth birthday...along with my stupid brother's." answered Oturan.

"I take it you want us to get revenge on him for your birthday?" asked Tsukiko.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do!" he exclaimed.

"Is there any reason you brought us all here?" inquired Hayate.

"Are we going to a party to celebrate our escape or something?" asked Chika.

"Simple...I'm entrusting you to take down each and every one of Naruto's little friends...since they will inevitably try to stop me from becoming an only child." explained the evil ninja.

"Like...who?" inquired Takumi.

"I'm assigning each and every one of you a ninja. Kai, since you love cats so much, I'm entrusting you and your kitten to take down the dog lover by the name of Kiba." said Oturan.

"Dogs? I hate dogs! Count me in!" exclaimed Kai.

"Meow!" exclaimed her kitten, who she had chosen to name Ayame. Apparently she had stolen the kitten from the asylum when she had escaped.

"Hiyoshi...since you're an exterminator...though apparently not a licensed one, I'm entrusting you to deal with Shino, since he loves bugs so much." explained the evil ninja.

"I'hh exturmanuh hem!" exclaimed Kiyoshi, whose gas mask was curiously muffling his speech.

"Er, what did you say?" inquired Oturan.

"He's saying that he's going to exterminate Shino." explained Kai. Apparently her sensitive hearing allowed her to hear Kiyoshi completely when his teammates could not.

"Thunk yew." answered Kiyoshi.

"Now for Team 10...Hikaru, since you love blinding your opponents with your flash attacks...I think you should be able to handle Shikamaru...you should be able to counter his shadow-bending abilities, right?" inquired the genin.

"I think so, yeah!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"Hayate, your elastic abilities will no doubt assist you in taking down Choji...he's the fattest boy I've ever seen." explained Oturan.

"I'll force him to go on a diet." answered Hayate, cracking his knuckles.

"Chika, you're dealing with Ino...your talent at calming your mind should help you deal with Ino...since she loves messing with her opponent's heads." explained Oturan.

"Alright then!" nodded Chika. If Ino wanted to mess with her head, she would mess with hers.

"Now for Team Guy...Sixsixsix, you're dealing with Tenten...you can use your whip to counter kunai, am I right?" inquired Oturan.

"Uh-huh! Mwahahaha!" laughed Sixsixsix.

"Stone Chan, you're dealing with Rock Lee...who curiously enough is only able to use taijutsu...much like you can only use ninjutsu." explained the evil genin.

"Do you want to burn him, drown him, shock him, crush him, or blow him away?" asked Stone Chan.

"It's your choice. Michi, I want you to snipe Neji...you're good at hiding from your opponents, am I right?" inquired Oturan.

"Yes I am!" he answered. His bow and arrow would no doubt come in handy when fighting...so long as Neji didn't catch up with him.

"Last but not least, we need to deal with the Sand Siblings. Takeshi, you're going after Temari...I'd personally like to see her try to blow you away. Heh heh heh." noted Oturan.

"Takeshi smash puny kunoichi!" bellowed Takeshi. Apparently Temari wasn't going to like him when he was angry.

"Takumi, your mission is simple. Blow up Kankuro and his freaky puppets." explained the genin.

"Hahahaha!" exclaimed Takumi.

"Curiously enough, you remind me of a member of an Akatsuki I met once...for some strange reason he looks just like Ino Yamanaka even though he's a dude...weird." noted Oturan.

"And Yuki, I want you to put Gaara on ice. Build a snowman, if you please." explained the genin.

"I'll make an ice sculpture out of him! Yay!" squealed Yuki, looking forward to fighting with him.

"Alright, I think we're all ready now." answered the evil mastermind.

"Shouldn't we test out their combat abilities first?" inquired Tsukiko.

"We won't have to! Here comes the ANBU!" exclaimed Hatsu.

"What?!" bellowed Oturan in astonishment.

Sure enough, it appeared that the ANBU were searching for them...oddly enough, there were fourteen of them in all, one for every member of Oturan's Legion Of Doom.

"Alright then, minions, let's get to work!" exclaimed the genin.

Forming a Dark Rasengan using a clone he summoned, one unfortunate ANBU member found himself collapsing to the ground instantly.

Another unfortunate ANBU member ended up being pummeled by Tsukiko's Ferocious Fist technique, which left him bruised, battered, and overall drained of chakra.

Yet another unfortunate ANBU member found himself being repeatedly punched and kicked by Hatsu, whose strikes were as fast as lightning.

The fourth helpless ANBU member found herself being clawed by Kai and her cat...since she was terrified of cats, she collapsed on the spot.

The fifth hapless ANBU member found himself being hit in the face with Kiyoshi's axe...he would need medical attention later.

The sixth ill-fated ANBU member found herself being blinded by Hikaru's light attacks, then knocked out with a punch to the face.

The seventh unlucky ANBU member found himself trapped in Hayate's arms, which constricted him into unconsciousness.

The eighth powerless ANBU member found himself trapped in Chika's genjutsu, which made him believe that he was a rubber ducky. Since he was terrified of ducks, he passed out immediately.

The ninth dominated ANBU member found himself whipped mercilessly by Sixsixsix. He couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the ground.

The tenth unhappy ANBU member found herself being hit by a fireball...then with an explosive water sphere...then a tornado...basically she lost horribly.

The eleventh star-crossed ANBU member found himself being sniped by Michi and his bow and arrow before he even saw his opponent.

The twelveth luckless ANBU member found herself being crushed underneath Takeshi and his enormous sledgehammer...she would need to go to the infirmiary too.

The thirteenth ill-starred ANBU member found himself caught in some pretty nasty explosions from Takumi's clay jutsu...he would need to go the hospital as well.

Finally, the fourteenth ANBU member found herself being frozen solid by Yuki's ice jitsu.

"Looks like a job well done!" exclaimed Oturan. Personally, he was rather surprised how easily they were able to take them all down. He felt like a juggernaut.

"Now what? We still have to deal with the jonin residing in Konoha..." inquired Tsukiko.

"That's right..." murmured the ninja unhappily. He got the feeling that not even they would be able to stand against their combined forces. They didn't receive that high rank for nothing.

Suddenly, he noticed that one of the ANBU members was carrying their official stamp of approval.

"I know! We can trick the jonin into leaving Konoha! They'll never suspect a thing!" exclaimed Oturan.

Sure enough, Oturan began to write a letter telling the jonin that they were invited for a paid vacation...at a place that was very far away.

Dear Jonin Of Konoha,

Konohagure is so happy to have you around!

Our society is happy to have you on our team.

Next to Tsunade herself, you guys are the best!

Only you guys could perform all those dangerous missions!

Humble as you are, we've decided to set up a reward for you!

Anyone can see that you deserve it!

Invited you are! To a paid vacation!

Super, isn't it?

Do you believe it?

Oh don't worry, we'll be fine with you gone.

Our ANBU force will look after Konoha while you're away.

Many of your friends will be waiting for you.

Everyone will, actually!

Do you feel excited?

Sincerely,

ANBU

As it turned out, the vacation spot in question was all the way in the Sand Village. No doubt it would take them quite some time for them to return.

However, Tsukiko raised an eyebrow upon seeing Oturan's fake paid vacation letter.

"What?" inquired Oturan.

"You do realize that if you take the first word of every sentence it reads "Konoha Is Doomed", am I right?" inquired the kunoichi.

"So?" asked the genin curiously. It never really occurred to him what was so bad about adding a hidden message in all of his letters.

"So...the last time you tried writing a letter like that, they were able to decipher it and we got busted!" exclaimed Tsukiko.

"Oh, right." realized Oturan. He wasn't exactly looking forward to spending time in an insane asylum again.

"Let me write the letter this time." explained the kunoichi, taking the pen and a piece of paper from Oturan.

"OK..." nodded the evil genin, not wanting to repeat his mistakes.

Dear Jonin Of Konoha,

Due to all your hard work you've put into defending Konoha from the forces of evil...you're invited on a paid vacation. We hope that you enjoy it very much. We'll be looking forward to you going there. In case you're wondering, it's all the way in the Sand Village...sure, it'll take a long time for you to get there...but trust me, you're going to love it!

Sincerely,

The ANBU Force

"Wow, that's much better!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Mm-hmm...and with their official seal of ANBU approval, they won't realize that it's a fake. Heh heh heh." answered Tsukiko.

"We're going to conquer Konoha for sure! I'm going to be the Sixth Hokage!" bellowed the genin.

"I thought we were going on this mission so that you could become an only child? Personally, I've wanted to be one for years." inquired Hatsu.

"We are, we are. That's our secondary goal though...our primary goal is to conquer Konoha!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Oh, now I get it! Awesomesauce!" bellowed the kunoichi.

"You want to take over Konoha now?" asked Tsukiko.

"Of course I do! We'll rule it with an iron fist!" bellowed Oturan.

"Hooray!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Sounds like fun." murmured Hayate.

"Takeshi conquer puny nation!" bellowed Takeshi.

"Meh, I suppose it would be nice to rule over a country...I take it you're going to extract a huge amount of tax from Konoha while you're in charge?" inquired Tsukiko.

"What is tax?" asked Oturan.

"It's the ryo Konoha is required to pay you and your staff members while you're Hokage." explained the kunoichi.

"Oh...yes! Yes I will! I'm going to impoverish Konoha once I'm through with it!" bellowed the genin, looking forward to making a lot of ryo once he ruled over Konoha.

"Now you know." answered the assassin, though part of her was worried that Oturan would inevitably cause his "royal" subjects to rebel against him.

"Now then, let's make copies of this letter to the Jonin of Konoha, shall we?" inquired the genin.

And so Oturan and his evil minions drew their hegemonial plans against Konoha.

_A few hours later..._

Tsunade was starting to get really worried. She had not received any reports back from the ANBU Force about apprehending any of the criminals that had escaped from St. Bulldog's. What was taking them so long?

Suddenly, she received a letter from them, much to their relief, though admittedly it didn't have anything to do with the escaped asylum inmates.

Something seemed...off about it, but once she realized that it had the ANBU Stamp Of Approval on it, she decided that it was genuine.

Besides, it was something that she had been waiting for since she became the Fifth Hokage...or possibly her entire life.

"A paid vacation? This is the best day of my life!" exclaimed Tsunade.

Oddly enough, Shizune had also been invited to go on a paid vacation...and so had Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Might Guy. They had also received the exact same letter that Tsunade had.

"Wow...they sure are being generous with us..." noted Shizune.

"They sure are...but I think it's time to party!" exclaimed Tsunade.

Hopefully, the ANBU had taken care of Oturan and his partners in crime. Still, something seemed to good about it to be true...

But the Fifth Hokage ultimately decided that she was just being paranoid...so off she went along with the jonin of Konoha.

_Meanwhile..._

As it turned out, Tsukiko was using her Byakugan to check to see if Tsunade and the jonin were leaving...which they were.

"Are they gone?" inquired Oturan.

"I believe so, yeah." answered the kunoichi.

"Hooray! Now we can get started!" bellowed the evil genin, happy to be able to execute his evil plan.

"Woohoo!" bellowed Yuki.

"Today is going to be our big day!" bellowed Hikaru.

"Lih's squesh soh buhs!" exclaimed Kiyoshi.

"Can we kick some dogs while we're at it?" asked Kai.

"Yush!" bellowed the exterminator. He had to admit, he had become friends with Kai rather quickly...even though they hadn't known each other for very long.

Then again, they were both rather unhinged. There was a reason why Tsunade had decided to send them both to an asylum, after all.

"Let's sneak in using some disguises...that the ANBU conveniently provided us." suggested Tsukiko.

Oturan nodded, and he as his goons put on the costumes so that they could sneak into Konoha. Sure enough, nobody paid them any attention.

"Yes...soon I shall be the Sixth Hokage...and nobody will be able to stop me..." thought the genin as he entered Konoha.

_Oh no! Oturan and his minions have invaded Konoha! Apparently being in the asylum for so long gave him the opportunity to plan a strike..._

_Will Naruto and his friends be safe? Will they be able to handle his now sizable army? And will the jonin realize they're being duped? Find in the next chapter...in which things start to go downhill for our heroes, unfortunately._

_So until then, have a good one! Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3: Konoha Under Siege

Naruto's Evil Twin III: Konoha Invasion

_In this chapter, Konoha is going to get invaded...by none other than Naruto's evil twin...that's what you were expecting, right?_

_And unfortunately Naruto is yet again going to fall into his clutches..._

**Chapter 3: Konoha Under Siege**

Sakura sighed. Once again Tsunade had left her to temporarily take her place as Fifth Hokage. She had asked Shizune if she would like to temporarily take over as Fifth Hokage...but she was going on a vacation as well.

Now that she thought of it, all of the jonin and most of the chunin in Konoha had mysteriously disappeared. Were they all off doing the exact same thing? Something didn't seem right about it.

"Where have they all gone?" she questioned.

Now that she thought of it, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that they would be in trouble if an enemy to Konoha decided to invade...in case it wasn't obvious to the jonin and chunin that had all gone on vacation.

Curious, she pulled out a telescope to see if she could find them anywhere...

Instead, she found something alarming.

In the distance, there was Naruto's evil twin brother...along with Tsukiko, and her evil twin sister...and a bunch of ninja that appeared to be working for him.

She immediately gasped in shock.

Personally she wondered why nobody had noticed them up until know...it became apparent that they had managed to disguise themselves as ANBU members. Unbeknowst to everyone in Konoha, they were in big hairy trouble.

"This is bad! Really bad! I need to warn Naruto immediately! His life is in danger! Then again his life has been in danger for the third time this week...he keeps ending up in filler arcs along with Hinata..." noted Sakura.

Strangely enough, she never really recalled being in a filler arc herself. Granted, nothing really important ever seemed to happen in those arcs, so it was possible that she didn't remember them...but she was still rather curious.

Did the writers happen to hate her or something? At least the author of the fanfic seemed to understand her. She let her take down one of Orochimaru's strongest minions...who he had magically returned from the dead.

And speaking of Naruto and Hinata, they seemed to be rather close these days. Did they consider each other brother and sister or something?

Putting those thoughts to herself for the time being, she went to warn Naruto.

Unsurprisingly, she found him eating a lot of ramen noodles.

"Hey there, Sakura! Would you like some ramen too? It's on the house!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Tempting, but no. Naruto, you're in danger! Your evil twin brother has escaped from the asylum...and he's brought friends!" bellowed Sakura.

Upon hearing this, Naruto spat ramen sauce in Sakura's face, much to her disgust.

"Sorry, Sakura..." murmured the genin.

Sakura was tempted to punch him, but she figured that she would have done the same if she were in a similar situation...and since her evil twin sister was part of Oturan's army, she probably was in a similar situation.

"What do we do?" asked Naruto curiously.

"We need to gather your friends...as for you, well, you're going to need a bodyguard." spoke Sakura.

"Can you be my bodyguard?" inquired the genin.

"How come?" asked the medical ninja curiously.

"Well, you have super strength, and you can heal me if I get injured." noted Naruto.

"That's...actually a pretty good point." murmured Sakura.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the genin.

Sure enough, Naruto and Sakura began to gather as many genin as they could.

"Konoha is under attack? OK, we'll help!" exclaimed Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Oh dear...I'd like to think that Konoha would stay saved for a change...but it looks like we're just going to have to keep defending it." noted Shino.

"What? Konoha's been invaded?! I guess we better teach the invaders a lesson!" exclaimed Ino.

"Hpoefully I'll be able to get something to eat after the invasion is over..." noted Choji.

Shikamaru sighed as soon as he was called up. He was hoping that he would be able to take a nap, but apparently not.

"Right then...let's get this over with and hope that we win without any casualties...though the latter might be too much to ask..." noted Shikamaru.

"I'll help!" exclaimed Tenten.

"I'll do it for you, Sakura!" bellowed Rock Lee.

"Oturan's back for more, huh? I wanted to give him some payback for what he almost did to Hinata anyway..." noted Neji.

"They think they can attack Konoha and get away with it, don't they? Then again so did we..." noted Temari.

"They must be a dummy if they think they can pull this off...then again, we did succeed in murdering the Third Hokage when we attacked the village...unfortunately." noted Kankuro.

"Right then...my tailed beast and I are ready to go." explained Gaara.

Eventually, they managed to gather all the ninja together. Nonetheless, they couldn't help but shake the feeling that they were forgetting someone.

"It's probably nothing." noted Naruto.

"Let's hope so...here they come!" exclaimed Sakura.

Sure enough, Oturan and his minions were fast approaching. They were all looking forward to this.

"Right then...you all remember the plan, right?" inquired the evil twin.

Oturan's evil minions nodded.

"Good...while you're at it, I want you to loot the city, cause destruction, and generally make it look like we were here. I can't wait to see the looks on the ANBU's faces!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Er, what he said...I guess." nodded Tsukiko.

Immediately, Oturan's evil minions scattered to cause chaos throughout Konoha.

Sure enough, Kiba and Shino were the first ones to encounter one of Oturan's evil minions.

Akamaru began to growl. As it turned out, this evil minion happened to be a cat lover.

"What's this? Uh-oh! It appears that we have a dog lover on our hands! We know what we have to do now!" exclaimed Kai.

"Meow!" bellowed Ayame. Unfortunately, it appeared that she had quickly grown attached to Kai, and she was willing to assist her in some nasty techniques.

"I suggest that you surrender. It's two against one...or three against two if you count the animals." explained Shino.

"Who said that we were alone?" inquired Kai curiously.

Suddenly, Kiyoshi ran onto the scene. Much to Shino's shock, he was carrying chemicals that were surely capable of killing his bugs.

In fact, he seemed to be looking forward to it...though admittedly he couldn't see his facial expression due to the mask he was wearing.

"Kill his bugs for me, will you?" inquired Kai.

"Yush, mam!" nodded Kiyoshi.

"Um, Shino...I'm giving you permission to perform a tactical retreat." explained Kiba.

Shino nodded. He realized that facing Kiyoshi in a direct confrontation was out of the question.

Immediately, he began to run away.

"Gitt buh hurr yo cuhwerd!" bellowed Kiyoshi as he began to chase after Shino.

As for Kiba, he got ready to face Kai.

"I normally wouldn't strike a girl...but since you're on the side of the devils, well..."

Suddenly, Kai threw her cat at Kiba's face.

"Get it off me!" bellowed Kiba, furiously trying to shake her off, but to no avail.

"Right then...let's play kick the puppy, shall we?" inquired Kiba.

Akamaru gulped.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji found themselves against their evil counterparts.

Shikamaru immediately used his shadow techniques to restrain the group...

...only for Hikaru to use his light abilities to make the shadows disappear.

"Huh?" inquired Shikamaru curiously.

"Haha!" laughed Hikaru.

"This isn't good..." murmured Ino. If they couldn't use shadow techniques to hold them down...then Choji couldn't clobber them.

However, as it turned out, Choji was having problems of his own. He simply could not hit his opponent, as he was stretching himself to avoid Choji's attacks.

As for Ino, well, her mind control techniques simply weren't effective against her evil counterpart.

"Darn, Oturan planned this well, didn't he?" noted Choji.

"I'm afraid so..." nodded Shikamaru. It appeared that he wasn't the only teen genius.

As for the Sand Siblings...they found themselves facing...

...the Snow Siblings.

"He managed to get ninja to counter us?" inquired Temari.

"That's not good..." murmured Kankuro.

"I think we can do this...just be careful." noted Gaara.

Unfortunately for Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, Oturan had specifically chosen these ninja to eliminate them, meaning that they had abilities to counter theirs.

Takeshi unfortunately wasn't phased too much by Temari's wind attacks...mainly due to how heavy he was.

Kankuro's puppets were being completely destroyed by Takumi and his clay attacks...it simply wasn't going well for him either.

As for Gaara, he found himself dealing with Yuki...and they appeared to be equally matched. As it turned out, for some strange reason, every time he attacked her, she simply used snow to shield herself, while every time she attacked him, the One-Tailed Beast summoned sand to shield himself.

Eventually, he decided to draw power from the one-tailed beast...but much to his surprise, his opponent started to do the same. Curious, he noticed on her forehead...

...was a jinchuriki mark.

"Don't tell me she has a tailed beast too..." murmured Gaara.

If she also happened to have a tailed beast, Gaara was inevitably in big trouble.

As for Team Guy, they found themselves facing evil counterparts of their own. Rock Lee struggled to avoid Stone Chan's multi-elemental attacks, Tenten found herself being whipped, and Neji found himself being sniped.

"This is Kidomaru all over again..." murmured Neji.

"How can he use so many elemental jutsus?!" bellowed Rock Lee.

"Ouch." muttered Tenten as she was whipped.

In the meantime, Sakura and Naruto were watching the chaos. It sure looked bad for Konoha.

"I can't believe your brother was able to build such an army..." noted Sakura.

"Speaking of my brother, where is he? And where is Tsukiko? And where's your evil twin sister?" asked Naruto.

Naruto's last question was answered when suddenly a lasso grabbed onto Sakura.

"Yeehaw!" exclaimed Hatsu.

Immediately, Sakura was dragged away from Naruto.

"Aah! Naruto!" bellowed the kunoichi.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto as she was taken away.

"Well well well, if it isn't for my goody two-shoes brother." murmured a voice.

Naruto looked around, and discovered that it was none other than his evil twin brother. He sure had a big smile on his face.

"Hey there, brother...um, happy birthday, I guess." answered Naruto.

"Guess what, Naruto! Today I'm going to get my best birthday present yet...I'm going to get to mount your head over my fireplace!" exclaimed Oturan.

"My head over your fireplace? That's just wrong..." murmured the genin.

"But it'll look awesome! At least I think so anyway..." answered the evil twin.

"My friends and I are going to stop you." said Naruto.

"Oh really? In case you haven't noticed, your friends are in dire straits. Take a look!" exclaimed Oturan.

Naruto looked around, and gasped in shock. Kiba was being mauled by a kitten, and his dog was being kicked around by a crazy-looking kunoichi. Personally he wondered why Akamaru hadn't grown much since he had last seen him...but he simply figured that he hadn't hit a growth spurt yet.

As for Shino, he noticed that he was being chased by an exterminator, and he was slowly catching up to him. Team 10 weren't doing any better. Choji was being constricted, Shikamaru had been blinded, and Ino had a concussion from having her mind transfer jitsu being redirected towards her.

The Sand Siblings were being walloped as well. Temari was being crushed by a rock, Kankuro's puppets were being blown to bits, and worst of all, Gaara had been frozen solid.

Last but not least, Rock Lee had been hit by several elemental jutsus...he was soaking wet, he had been zapped, blown away, burnt, and crushed all in one. Tenten had been tied to a post and was being whipped, and Neji had been shot.

"I don't believe it!" bellowed Naruto.

"Believe it! Not even your bodyguard can save you now! Hahahaha!" exclaimed Oturan.

Sure enough, Sakura was unable to return to Naruto, as Hatsu was using her super speed to block her path every step she took.

Naruto sighed.

"I guess it's just you and me now..." murmured Naruto.

"Yes...just you and me..." nodded Oturan.

"...and my little friend."

"What?" inquired the genin.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tsukiko leapt towards Naruto and started disabling his chakra points.

"Aah!" exclaimed the genin.

Getting desperate, Naruto attempted to use the power of the nine-tailed beast...

...only for Oturan to strength the nine-tailed beast's seal, preventing him from doing so.

"Sorry brother! Your little nine-tailed fox can't help you now...just like your little buddies!" mocked the evil twin.

Naruto dropped his head in defeat.

"Yes! We did it! We did it!" exclaimed Oturan, who began to dance.

"OK..." murmured Tsukiko.

"Anyways...now where were we? Ah yes! Follow me to that dark, spooky forest over there, shall we? We're going to play a game." inquired the evil genin.

"Is it the Forest Of Death? I believe you already went there..." asked Tsukiko curiously.

"What? Oh no! This forest is called the Big And Scary Woods..." explained Oturan.

"How many forests are there in Konoha anyway?" inquired the assassin.

"To be honest, I don't really know." answered the genin.

"What kind of game are we playing?" asked Naruto curiously.

"The most dangerous one." answered the genin.

Naruto gulped. He wasn't sure what that game was...but it didn't sound good.

Reluctantly, Naruto followed Oturan and Tsukiko into the dark scary forest.

_Meanwhile at the Hyuga Residence..._

Hinata woke up from a rather refreshing nap.

"I just love dreaming about Naruto..." she murmured. For some strange reason, every time she had a dream, Naruto always seemed to be there in some shape or form. Then again, she was good friends with him.

However, she quickly noticed that there appeared to be a commotion going on outside.

"Hey? What's going on out there?" asked the kunoichi.

Curious, she looked out the window...and discovered that Konoha was under attack.

Hinata dropped her jaw in shock.

"Oh no! This is bad! I need to find Naruto immediately!" bellowed the kunoichi. Somehow, she got the feeling that he was an intended target.

Curious, Hinata used her Byakugan...and discovered that Oturan and Tsukiko were taking Naruto into a dark, spooky forest.

It personally reminded her of the Forest Of Death, but for some strange reason, all the trees in that forest were blue.

"Funny...I actually think I went on a mission there with Kiba and Shino once...Kiba ended up sucking his thumb...and even Shino seemed mildly frightened. At least we had a hard time getting lost...since you know, we're so good at espionage." noted Hinata.

"Anyways, where was I? Naruto, I'm going for you! Don't worry!" exclaimed the kunoichi.

Immediately, she began to chase after Naruto and his abductors. The sooner she caught up with them, the better.

_Speaking of Naruto and his abductors..._

As soon as Oturan and Tsukiko felt they had taken Naruto deep enough into the meaningfully-named Big & Scary Woods...Oturan decided to explain the rules of the "game" to him.

"Right then...since Tsukiko's disabled your chakra points and I've sealed your precious fox...my little assassin is going to play a game of cat-of-mouse with you." explained the genin.

"That sounds like fun! Can I play?" exclaimed Kai from a distance.

Oturan rolled his eyes. Did Kai have to take anything everything he said so literally? Then again he had only met her not too long ago.

"Get back to attacking Konoha, Kai!" bellowed Oturan.

"Aww!" complained the evil cat lover.

"Right then...since I'm in a good mood today...though admittedly that has to do with you finally being in my clutches...I'm going to give you a five minute head start. When time's up, Tsukiko's going to hunt you down...have fun!" taunted the genin.

"You can't simply stab him with a kunai, huh?" asked Tsukiko.

"What? I'm a hedonist! I want to have fun!" bellowed Oturan.

"Right..." murmured Naruto.

"Anyways...you can start running away...now!" exclaimed the genin.

Immediately, Naruto began to run away as fast as he could.

"How do I keep getting into these messes?! The universe must hate me or something..." noted Naruto as he began to flee for the hills.

Unfortunately, due to how large the forest was, and how deep Oturan had taken him, he was having a hard time finding his way out of the woods.

"How do I get out of here?" wondered Naruto.

As for Oturan, he pulled out an hourglass to see how much time it was until Tsukiko could hunt Naruto.

"Yes...just five more minutes until my brother is mine...I've been waiting a long time for this!" exclaimed Oturan.

"You can't wait for your brother to die, huh?" asked Tsukiko.

"Well, considering I've been wanting this for a couple of months or so...I suppose I can wait a little longer. But don't take too long when I send you to hunt him down, will you?" inquired Oturan.

"Fair enough. Personally I wonder if you happen to want to do something like this to that little girlfriend of his...Hinata, was it?" inquired the assassin.

"Maybe...I don't think I'll mount her head on my wall though...my brother will do just fine...I'll just hang her from a tree!" exclaimed the genin.

"OK then." nodded Tsukiko.

"Yes...in just five minutes...vengeance shall be mine..." murmured Oturan as he began to smile.

_Not again! It looks like Naruto is once again in hot water...then again, it appears that no story of mine can go without him ending up in an unwanted situation...such a pity..._

_But don't worry...Hinata's looking for him...the only question is whether she will find him in time..._

_Then again, she was able to find him last time...albeit after she interrogated his evil twin brother of her whereabouts._

_In the next chapter, Oturan's going to use a jutsu he had been working on...what is it? It's not anything good, I can tell you that._


End file.
